1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high voltage rack and panel connectors and in particular to an improved sealing means to be used in multiple terminal high voltage connectors.
2. The Prior Art
In the field of high voltage connectors there is a constant problem of providing adequate sealing between mating connector members to prevent corona from occuring as well as to prevent arcing in or around the connector. Examples of such connectors that have successfully provided sealing may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,842,393; 3,850,495; and 3,977,750. The present invention constitutes an improvement over these known connectors by providing compensation for some misalignment between mating connector members.